


A Wink & A Smile

by DigiRhys



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiRhys/pseuds/DigiRhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy has an unfortunately intimate relationship with his college debts, one which forces him to take a less than savory job as a stripper at Mad Moxxi's club. His coworkers are great people, his boss is insanely hot, and to top it all off, Tim develops a hopeless crush on one of the club's bouncers. What's not to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wink & A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written spur of the moment at frickin' 11PM GODDAMMIT JILL >:c I sucked her into stripper hell and she dragged me down with her rip

The room spun around him before Timothy landed square on his back, all the wind knocked clear from his lungs as a garbled, agonized whine caught in his throat. He rolled onto his side, hands flying to cup his groin as the metal pole stood unforgiving between his knees. The sandy blond beside him dropped to a crouch, one hand coming to rest on Tim's shoulder.

"Right in the family jewels, huh. Ouch." He winced sympathetically, a light grin playing on his lips despite the freckled male's obvious pain. "Happens to the best of us, believe me," Axton assured him, and Tim nodded through a teary-eyed haze.

Across the room, Nisha and Wil had been idly chatting, slumped in one of the club's booths when they'd heard the reverberation of the metal bar and Tim's pathetic, pained exclamation. Wilhelm's hands subtly dropped to his own crotch as his features twisted in silent displeasure. That had certainly sounded painful. Nisha, ever the sadist, whistled low and let out a throaty laugh. This wasn't the first pole dancing injury the bouncers had witnessed, though Wil had to admit he found it significant less humorous than others.

Timothy was still new to the entire scene, an air of nervous innocence about him and an eagerness to please that had no doubt been one of the foremost reasons Moxxi had hired the man to begin with. He was almost skittish when he stripped, nearly apologetic at his own sheepishness. Wilhelm had to admit it was rather endearing, and offered a fresh experience to returning patrons. Dancing, in Wil's opinion, took a bit more guts though. Undressing was simple, an act performed every day. Dancing, now that took skill and dedication, and Timothy, ever eager, had asked Axton to teach him. Now, curled up in agony on the stage, Tim took a moment to reconsider his decision.

"Here ya go, sugar," Moxxi hummed, offering out a small bag of ice she'd procured from behind the bar. Axton moved to retrieve it, helping Tim sit up as the brunet gingerly cradled the bag of ice to his groin.

"Happened to me a couple of times when I was starting out, too. You'll get the hang of it," Axton tried to reassure Timothy.

"A _couple_?" he whined loudly, cringing as the cold seeped through his shorts and onto his skin, slowly soothing the sharp pains. "I don't think I'll survive the _one_ ," Timothy whimpered, shifting awkwardly where he sat. Axton laughed deeply, patting the brunet on the shoulder before he hopped down off the stage.

"We'll give you some time to recover before you try again. Wouldn't want to break the goods," Axton responded with a sly wink, earning a choked whine from Timothy.

He couldn't believe he'd sunk this low. Well…maybe that was a bit harsh. Moxxi ran a pretty classy joint and his coworkers were all pleasant enough. The pay was good and the bouncers made him feel safe, even with a roomful of strangers leering at him every other night. Timothy supposed it could have been worse, could have been lower, but right now, with his dick throbbing painfully, it was difficult to gather enough mental faculty to visualize what 'worse' looked like. A large hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts, and he blinked up at Wilhelm through teary eyes.

"You okay, kid?"

Tim nodded, listing his free hand to wipe the pained tears from his eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine, thanks," he stammered, managing a crooked smile despite the pain. He moved to cautiously get to his feet, but Wil's large palm kept him in place.

"Just take a minute. Ain't opening for a while," he assured the man, earning a small nod from Timothy in response.

"Get a room, boys," Nisha hollered from across the room, feet kicked up on one of the clean tables much to Moxxi's displeasure. A dark blush bloomed across Tim's freckled cheeks and his mismatched eyes grew wide, trying to stammer out a response. Wilhelm rolled his eyes, dropping his hand from Tim's shoulder with a heavy sigh, lifting a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

"You need a hobby, Nish."

"Oh, I got plenty. Ain't near as fun as watching the new boy squirm," she replied, fingers laced casually behind her head, a venomous smile stretched across her painted lips. Tim's cheeks colored darker if at all possible and Wilhelm shook his head. Nisha liked to tease, it was something that Timothy would just have to get used to. Wilhelm stepping in certainly wasn't improving upon matters.

A sharp clap echoed through the room, drawing everyone's attention to Moxxi as she placed her palms atop the bar. "Opening in an hour, dolls. Time to get things ready. Wil honey, go monitor the back door so all my dancers get in safe."

Wil grunted, straightening his posture and heading around the bar, slipping through the back dressing room where a handful of employees had already arrived. Nisha dropped her feet to the floor, moving to check things out front before Moxxi could speak up.

Axton emerged on the stage, already in costume; a navy cop uniform, complete with booty shorts and a fake pair of handcuffs. Tim couldn't fight back a snicker, only to have the blond scowl at him.

"Hey now, we're _professionals_ here Timmy. Wouldn't wanna make a fellow dancer feel self conscious now would ya?" His scolding held little weight, offset by the cheeky grin he gave Tim as he offered out a hand, helping the man to his feet. Tim was shaky, like a newborn deer, and _god_ did he hurt. He supposed he would just have to suck it up, though. He'd seen dancers like Rhys twist his ankle mid-routine and finish flawlessly, only to collapse backstage as soon as he was finished. Dammit, Timothy could be as good as the others. He knew he could be, he _had_ to be. Taking a steadying breath he moved back through the curtain, finding himself an open seat in the dressing room to sit and ice himself before he changed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
